


Supernova Girl [vid]

by shinyjenni



Category: Andromeda, Babylon 5, Battlestar Galactica, Blake's 7, Doctor Who, Farscape, Firefly, Mass Effect, Star Trek, Star Wars - All Media Types, Stargate - All Series, Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7192217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinyjenni/pseuds/shinyjenni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoom, zoom, zoom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernova Girl [vid]

**Author's Note:**

> Premiered at 2016. Thanks to silly_cleo for Farscape help and for suggesting the song, to cosmic_llin for Star Trek help and beta-ing, and to isagel for tech help! _Mass Effect_ footage from [fuschelfu](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCqzl_WVAjgNfXyMjQNpmEnQ) and [Operation SFX](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCDA913qmkVLkPfCaoytNrTg); [freelancah-d2k5mcu](http://galnet.wikia.com/wiki/File:Starfield_stock_by_freelancah-d2k5mcu.jpg).

**Supernova Girl**  
**Music:** Zenon  
**Content notes:** Some bright strobe-y lights  
**Download:** [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/u0q18uz1zqdburo/Multifandom_-_Supernova_Girl_-_shinyjenni.mp4) (2:50 minutes, 124MB) | [subtitle .srt](http://www.mediafire.com/download/1jgb8461dsyofs2/Multifandom_-_Supernova_Girl_-_shinyjenni.srt)

 **Also at:** [Dreamwidth](http://shinyjenni.dreamwidth.org/235653.html) | [Livejournal](http://shinyjenni.livejournal.com/210571.html) | [Youtube](https://youtu.be/M048aZzcc5A) | [Tumblr](http://usuallyhats.tumblr.com/post/145873977408/supernova-girl-music-by-zenon-multifandom)

[Multifandom - Supernova Girl](https://vimeo.com/166730080) from [shinyjenni](https://vimeo.com/user13856773) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

(password: boomboom)


End file.
